The present invention relates generally to coin acceptor apparatuses for coin-operated devices, including vending machines, telephones, video game machines or other applications which implement mechanical sorting, selection, rejection and crediting of coins. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a coin acceptor apparatus with an anti-fraud feature to reduce fraudulent access to goods or services provided by a coin-operated device.
Many times, the principal design feature of coin acceptor apparatuses is to limit the operations of a device to a particular denomination of coin, as dictated by the price of the merchandise, service or entertainment available through the device. Other times, a principal desire is to limit the size of the machine as dictated by space concerns. There is generally very limited space in most devices for a coin acceptor; and this is especially the case when the acceptor must be capable of accepting a variety of denominations. Further, it is desirable to reduce malfunction of the coin acceptor apparatus, thereby reducing lost revenues from down-time and the costs associated with repairing the apparatus.
A coin-acceptor apparatus is sometimes susceptible to the use of fraudulent means and methods for improperly obtaining access to the goods or services provided by the coin-operated device in which the coin-acceptor is installed. For example, it has become commonplace for individuals to attempt to force a non-coin object, e.g., a wire, a coat hanger, or the underwire from a woman's brassiere, into a coin inlet of coin-operated devices in an attempt to induce a coin sensor into crediting the deposition of proper coinage. It is also common for individuals to attempt to use a coin or a coin-like object attached to a tether, e.g. a string, tape, which is inserted into the coin inlet to obtain a value register of the value of coins where the coinage is subsequently withdrawn.
Attempts to prevent this fraudulent procurement of goods and services include the use of a coin acceptor apparatus comprising a moving lever to mechanically block a non-coin object or a tether. However, several problems exist with the use of a moving lever. For example, for proper functioning of the lever, oftentimes the coin-acceptor must be kept level, which places many restrictions on its installation location. Additionally, a coin-acceptor with a moving lever is susceptible to malfunction because sufficient time must pass between introduction of each coin introduced to the apparatus to prevent jamming of multiple coins. The lever must assume a starting position after each coin passes or the coins will begin to stack on top of one another and the apparatus will jam. This may lead to down-time and a resultant loss of revenues during the time the device is out-of-service and additional lost revenues for repair expenses.